


More Than One Deserves

by DualWieldingCousland (DualWieldingMama)



Series: Starting Over [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualWieldingMama/pseuds/DualWieldingCousland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regan and Nathaniel have reached Highever.  Did she ever actually reach Alistair?  And what was this favor he had to ask of Duncan?  (Summaries still suck.  Sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than One Deserves

“I’ve got it.  Maybe it’s the pizza.”

“I _can_ get the door, you know.  I am not a total basket case … yet.”

“Just go sit down.  You and Fergus have had quite the shock today.”

“I’d almost say Fergus had more than one … what with me showing up at the door with _Nathaniel_ of all people in tow and all.”

“Yes.  That was a bit … unexpected.  No offence, Nathaniel.”

“None taken; and thank you for offering couch-space for the night.  I _hope_ this will all be over quickly tomorrow and I can return to Amaranthine without imposing further.”

“Regan …?  There’s … someone here to see you.”

“Me?  Who in the ….  Alistair?!”

“Woof!”

He stood in the doorway behind Oriana, smiling sheepishly with his hands behind his back.  He wasn’t quite sure how she’d react to him being there, especially since she’d never actually spoken to him about everything.  She hadn’t even called him to say she’d reached Highever yet.  Of course, given the circumstances, he could kind of understand … she was a little distracted, to say the least.  And when he saw her leaning on the stranger’s leg, almost relaxed, he felt his stomach clench.  And when she didn’t say anything beyond his name for a moment, he started to wonder if he’d made a mistake in coming.  

And then she was on him, throwing her arms around him, nearly pinning his arms to his sides.  He felt her face bury into his neck and her body nearly melt into his.  When he finally managed to worm his arms free, he felt her grip tighten as soon as his arms were around her.  His fingers threaded through her hair as he made soothing noises, fully aware of the four pairs of eyes on them.  He tried to fight the triumphant smile that threatened to break the solemnity of the moment; he could see the sour expression on the face of the man whose side she just left.

It took her a moment to find her voice.  Seeing him in the doorway after the headaches she ran into trying to find him and then not being able to ….  Maker’s balls, it was a relief to see him … hold him.  But why was he in Highever?  Why hadn’t he just … called her?  “What are you doing here?”  Not that she was complaining.  Having him here … in front of her … in her arms … was far preferable to a voice over the phone.

“I … got your messages.”  

“But what are you doing _here_?  In Fergus’ living room, I mean.”  She pulled back just enough to catch his eye.  She noticed his cheeks were pink … and it went all the way to his ears.  She reached up, ran her fingers along the edge of one, tickling at his hairline.  She had to reassure herself that he really was there … that this wasn’t some sort of dream cooked up by an over-stressed, over-worried mind.

He shrugged softly, not particularly wanting to dislodge her from her current position.  He tried his best to ignore the amused look on Fergus’ face, but he couldn’t manage to ignore the expression on the stranger’s face.  He got the distinct feeling that the man didn’t like the greeting he’d received.  “I … hated that I missed your calls.  I was an idiot and forgot my phone at home.  I couldn’t let you go through this without moral support.”  

She leaned up just enough to brush her lips against his, smiling faintly as the corners of his mouth turned up into the slightly embarrassed smile that she found so endearing.  She was about to ask why he was embarrassed when someone behind her cleared their throat.   _Then_ she remembered … they had an audience, and not all of them knew Alistair … or her relationship with him.  She let her head fall against his shoulder and sighed, a whispered, “Shit” escaping her lips.

“Hello again, Alistair.”  Fergus didn’t even bother hiding the laugh in his voice as his sister _finally_ turned to face the rest of the room.  He had to admit … he was pleasantly surprised that Alistair had made the trip down to be there for her.  It was a gesture not many of her previous boyfriends would think of; even Nathaniel.  It gave him hope for this one.  “This is a … surprise.”

“I … ah, well, I left Denerim as soon as I got Regan’s message about what was going on.”  He shrugged slightly, glancing over at Regan to make sure she was still ok.  As near as Alistair could tell, her brother liked him well enough.  He hoped he wasn’t reading them wrong.  “I didn’t think she … well, I mean, I thought you all could some ….”  He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  “Let me try that again.  I thought she, and the whole family really … could use some support right now.”  He fought a smile as he felt her arms slip around his waist and her body move closer to his.

Regan gave him a squeeze and glanced at her brother and sister-in-law.  The pair looked quite … amused with the fact that her boyfriend had swooped in during her time of need.  They looked even _more_ amused at the fact that she had all but tackled him as soon as it had clicked in her brain that he was really there.  Jasper, thankfully, had remained where he was, though she could hear the thump of his nub of a tail against the floor.  If Alistair didn’t go over and say hello soon, they’d have a very large mabari charging them.  The only one who _didn’t_ look happy was Nathaniel.  

“Nathaniel ….  Nate,” she started, trying not to think about the fact that her former boyfriend did _not_ look happy to see her current boyfriend.  “This is Alistair.  I … this is … who I was calling when … well, when we left the mall.  I … he … we’ve ….”  She sighed softly and squeezed her eyes shut for a second.  Why was she having such a hard time explaining to her _ex-_ boyfriend that she was dating someone new?  “He’s the boyfriend I told you about in the car.”  

“The one that had you in tears because he couldn’t be found, right?”  Nathaniel’s dark eyes flicked toward Alistair, a smirk on his face.  He wasn’t entirely sure why he brought that up.  Oh, wait … he knew why; he hated that she’d moved on without giving him another chance.  It wasn’t _his_ fault his father’d been an ass.  She couldn’t still think he’d had anything to do with it, could she?  He hadn’t … he _really_ had had no idea what his father had planned.  For all he knew, it could have been a spur of the moment thing.  But he would _never_ have considered helping, or using his relationship with her to help.

Alistair felt his hand clench into a fist, glad that one, at least, was hidden from view.  He hadn’t intended on being difficult to reach, and as soon as he was back in Denerim, he was going to explain to Mhairi, carefully and clearly, that if Regan was ever … _ever_ … looking for him, she was to either radio him immediately, or tell her where he was.  There was _no_ way something like this was going to happen again.  “It wasn’t intentional; trust me.”

Why was Nate being so … cranky?  It wasn’t like she hadn’t told him that she was seeing someone.  Andraste’s ass; they’d broken up over two _years_ ago.  Surely he wasn’t jealous, right?  She chose not to answer his question and looked over at the man at her side.  “Alistair, this is Nathaniel … Howe.  He …we ….”  How did she explain that she and Nate dated up until his father had killed her parents?  Any way she could say it would sound absolutely horrible.  And it wasn’t like he didn’t already have a clue.  She’d mentioned something about Nate in her note.

“We grew up together,” Nathaniel supplied, shoving himself to his feet.  He strode over to shake Alistair’s hand, grip almost too firm without looking like he was trying.  “We dated, for a while.  It … obviously didn’t work out.”  He looked over at her and smiled, though the gesture didn’t reach his eyes.

“Pleasure to meet you.”  Alistair kept his tone light as he looked the other man over and tried not to add pressure to the handshake.  Unnecessary jealousy had already caused him to behave poorly once.  He didn’t want to do it again.  The man looked to be a few years older … most likely closer to Fergus’ age, with dark hair that fell to his shoulders.  He supposed the man’s features could have been considered handsome enough, though the nose appeared a little larger than what he’d been informed was classically handsome.  Then again, he was well aware that his own nose might be considered too large, so who was he to judge.  “Though I wish it could be under better circumstances.”

“Alistair!”  Oren came running into the room and practically tackled Alistair, breaking the subtle test of strength without realizing it.  “I _thought_ I heard your voice.  What’re you doing here?”

“ _Uncle_ Alistair came down to help your Aunt get through tomorrow, pup.”  Fergus gently pried his son off of their newest guest and propelled him back toward his room.  “And you should be in bed.  Tomorrow’s going to be a long day for all of us adults, and _you_ … lucky you … get to go to school instead.”

“I kinda wish I was going to school instead,” Regan muttered, waving as Oren disappeared down the hall.  “Nate, why don’t you help me get some drinks?”  Regan reached out and grabbed Nathaniel’s hand before the two men could start some other sort of almost subtle competition.  She gave Alistair a quick, what she _hoped_ was reassuring smile before looking over at her old … friend.  “I think we need beer.  I know I do.”

“But the food’s not even ….”

The doorbell chose just that moment to cut off any further protests.  A voice from the other side of the door called out, “Pizza!”

“I’ll get it.”  Alistair headed for the door while Regan all but dragged Nathaniel with her to the kitchen.  Fergus, once he returned from corralling Oren, Oriana, and Jasper just looked on in amusement.  

“ _What do you think you’re doing, Nate?_ ”  Regan glared at him as soon as they were in the kitchen.  “It’s not like Alistair’s existence was a surprise.  I _did_ call him in the car with you.”  She kept her voice barely above a hiss, digging fingers into her hair in frustration.  “What was with that dig … and the sour look that’s been on your face since he got here?”

“You expect me to be happy my _replacement_ is here?”  Nathaniel jerked open the fridge, just barely managing to catch the grapefruit that started to roll its way to freedom.  “You never even gave me a good reason why we broke up.”  He frowned, staring into the packed fridge in search of the supposed alcohol.  “Where _is_ that stupid beer?”

Her reply was quiet, barely loud enough to carry.  “Out the door, on the left.”

“What?”

“The beer is out the side door, in the refrigerator on the left … in the garage.”  Regan sighed, rubbing her eyes to try and clear her head.  Why was he bringing this up _now_?  She led him to the proper fridge and handed him two six-packs before grabbing two as well.  The group probably wasn’t going to get drunk off of 24 beers … honestly, they probably wouldn’t even drink them all … but it was something.  She followed him in, leaning against the door as she heard it click shut.  “And I _did_ give you a reason, Nate.  It just wasn’t one you liked.”

“And what was that?”  He looked back at her and felt his stomach drop.  She looked … sad … _really_ just … sad.  He tried to ignore it … remember that he was angry with her for leaving him.  But the memories of that last night came flooding back and that feeling of loss hit him again.  He hadn’t _just_ lost his girlfriend … he’d lost one of his _best_ friends … something they’d promised each other wouldn’t happen.  And that had been as much his fault as hers.  

She stared at him for a moment, torn between answering and just telling him to drop it.  The whole thing still hurt, even after all this time.  With a sigh, she set the beer down on the counter and dug her fingers into her hair, completely ruining any chance she had of looking ”normal” when she returned to the front room.  “Because every time I looked at you, I saw _him_ ; I saw _him_ and wondered when you would turn on me too.  I fell asleep every night waiting for the dagger in the back, or the barrel of a gun against my head.  I fell asleep with a knife under my pillow for _months_ afterwards, wondering if I’d have to use it on someone I cared about.”  She used the heels of her hands to wipe away tears that started streaking down her cheeks.  Maker’s ass, she hadn’t meant to start crying … not here, not _now_ … and certainly not in front of him.

He had no words.  He’d forgotten … maybe on purpose.  “Regan ….”

“Just … forget it, OK?”  She grabbed the six-packs and headed for the other room.  “Let’s just … go eat.  Tomorrow’s going to be rough enough without waking up with an empty stomach.”

Everyone seemed to return to the living room at about the same time.  Alistair had his arms full of pizza boxes while Regan and Nathaniel each carried two six-packs of various types of ale.  Food and drink was spread out over the coffee table and floor while Fergus threw on a science fiction-y horror movie and everyone got comfortable.  Alistair couldn’t help but wonder why his girlfriend looked like she’d been crying when she had only been gone for a few minutes.  Regan started to curl up against Alistair, like they did at home, but the thought of her brother … and her ex … watching stopped her.  Instead, she plopped next to him and discretely held his hand until Fergus brought up something none of them had considered when Alistair had shown up at the door.

“So, Alistair; where are you staying tonight?”

Alistair looked over at Regan with wide eyes.  He hadn’t really made plans past getting down to Highever and finding her.  “I … um, hadn’t really thought that far ahead, actually.  I guess I’ll be sleeping in my car.”  His awkward chuckle was accompanied by an embarrassed shrug.  “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Oh, please.”  Regan turned to glare at her brother, pursing her lips as if to say ‘Why do you even bother asking questions you know the answer to?’.  She gave Alistair’s hand a squeeze before bringing her eyes back to him.  “You’ll stay with me.  Same as last time.”  

~~~~~~~~~~~      ~~~~~~~~~~~      ~~~~~~~~~~~      ~~~~~~~~~~~     

“Thank you, Alistair.”  

“For what?  I didn’t do anything special.”

She ran her fingers through the soft dusting of hair on his chest, enjoying the way it, and his skin, felt against her fingers.  She shoved herself up enough to look into his eyes and shook her head.  “You showed up.”  Regan bit her lip and tried to figure out how to explain just how much that simple thing meant to her.  “You didn’t have to.  Maker’s ass, I wouldn’t have blamed you in the slightest if you’d stayed in Denerim.”

“I just … wanted you to have someone here for support.”  He felt something wet hit his cheek and reached up to wipe a tear away.  “Hey … no tears, now.”

She couldn’t stop the tears … or the smile … as she looked down at her boyfriend.  Boyfriend … there _had_ to be a better term than that for the man who drove all the way to Highever just for her.  “I don’t … I can’t even ….”  She sighed and moved so that she was resting against him, lips only inches away from his.  “You have no idea what you being here means to me,” she finally got out.  

He reached up, ran fingertips along the side of her face, into her hair.  “Dearheart, I will be wherever you need me.”  He gently guided her head down, closing the last bit of space with a soft sigh as her lips met his.  Maker help him, he could spend days just _kissing_ her.  He felt her fingers slide into his hair and brought his free hand around to rest at the small of her back, holding her against him.  With only the blanket and their sleep clothes between them, he had to fight to keep a clear head, though it was becoming harder and harder not to let his mind drift with the way she fit so right against him.  

When she finally pulled back, her heart was racing.  “Andraste’s flaming balls, Alistair … you are … more than I ….”  A huge yawn interrupted her thought, her hand flying to cover her mouth as soon as she realized what was happening.  “More than I deserve,” she finished sheepishly, adding a “Sorry about that,” for the yawn.  She _shouldn’t_ be tired, should she?  She was cuddled up in bed with an absolutely amazing, near-naked man that she adored.  And she was yawning?  What was wrong with her?

“You’ve had a long couple days, love.”  Alistair leaned up to kiss her forehead and let her settle against him.  This was pure bliss.  He couldn’t imagine much that would feel more … right … than this.  He kept his arms loose around her as she snuggled closer.  “You’ve nothing to apologize for.  Now, get some sleep.  You’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Come with us to the courthouse tomorrow?”  She closed her eyes and nuzzled against his throat, feeling his pulse against her nose, a gentle thrum that sped up every time her fingers ghosted along his chest.  “I know it’ll be boring for you.”  Another yawn interrupted, this time followed by several minutes of silence before she stirred enough to continue.  “But … I … I’d feel more relaxed … calmer … more together if you were there.”

“Of course I’ll come with you.”  He did his best to muffle his own yawn as he listened to the soft contented noises she made as she slowly dozed off.  “And when we get back to Denerim, I’m taking you out for a day of just … fun.  Whatever you want to do.”

“I love you.”  

The voice was a near whisper, only barely loud enough for him to make out the words as her breathing slowed.  He felt her weight shift as it only did when she fell asleep, and smiled.  “I love you too.”  

It was … maybe … half an hour before sleep started to take him.  Alistair felt his eyes start to drift closed as he listened to her breathing.  He noticed a soft hum, just barely audible, and couldn’t help but wonder what she was dreaming.  Her arm tightened around him, and just as he was fading out for the night, he thought he heard her mumble something that would have set his mind racing … if he hadn’t been so exhausted.

“Marry mmmmm….”


End file.
